


Corruption

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coping Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, therapy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Taka works through some of his rules issues with kink. (He gets a blow job in an alley).





	Corruption

“Bro… if we get caught,” Taka was tense against the wall on which he was leaning, clinging to the brick with his fingertips. It was one thing to be dating a hoodlum, he could probably excuse or explain that, it was quite another for this to be happening. 

“Then let’s not,” Mondo said, looking up at him with a smirk. He was on his knees in front of Taka, palming his stiffening erection through his pants with one hand, and unbuttoning them with the other. 

“This… is an alley!” Taka whispered, not really objecting so much as asking for reassurance. It was an agreement they both understood.

Mondo licked his lips, finally having Taka’s cock free, “Yep. And I’m gonna suck your dick,” he licked the tip teasingly, “Cover your mouth if you can’t keep quiet.” A blush covered his cheeks, but couldn’t be seen in the darkness, which was convenient as it may well mar Taka’s fantasy of being corrupted this way. 

Taka slapped a hand over his mouth with considerably more force than necessary and winced at the sting. He nodded his readiness, then bit down on his lip when Mondo opened his mouth and pushed his length inside. Breaking the rules made him anxious, especially doing something like this, his reputation could be ruined for life if they got caught by the wrong person, and what is father might say didn’t even bear consideration, but somehow, all the worry and guilt just added to the intensity of the situation and made his dick throb even more, enveloped in Mondo’s mouth. 

Mondo was happy to play along with all of Taka’s kinky fantasies, many of them involving guilt, punishment, or rule breaking, but this was an especially interesting one. He was hidden by his bike, parked right next to them, but it would be obvious to anyone who looked what they were doing. It was pretty exciting. Though he supposed that meant it may be in his best interests to hurry. 

He bobbed his head up and down, taking the sensitive head into his throat with every thrust down. He moaned softly against him, humming his pleasure. Him getting off was not part of the fantasy, but he assumed that they might do something further when they got back to one of their dorm rooms, after the lengthy aftercare and reassurance that Taka was certain to need. 

Taka’s hand suddenly gripped the back of Mondo’s hair, and after a hum of encouragement, he thrust erratically past his lips, unable to hold back any longer. Everything just felt far too intense and overwhelming. And, as dirty and wrong as he was pretty sure it was, it still felt good. 

Mondo’s mouth filled with cum and he leaned over and spat into the gravel, wiping his mouth with the inside of his sleeve, then tucked Taka’s penis back into his underwear and buttoned his pants. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” he grinned, pausing only to kiss Taka’s cheek, before hopping on his motorcycle with him and speeding away.


End file.
